FMA: Alternate Realities
by FooleyCoollyKiss
Summary: What happens when Edward is accidently sent to TheGate and forced into the other side? Even worse, when he wakes up in a girl's body? Now that these two have switched, who knows what will happen. I know...its crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, ok here goes something crazy.  
You can all blame my friend Ashley for this one. What a wonderful little muse she is, it is up to me to put her ideas into text!xD

Anyhoo, hope ya like it.

And also...I own nothing. Not a thing...not even this story actually. Damn you Ash! -shakes fist-

Edward, I am so sorry for what I am about to do to you.

**FMA: Alternate Realities**

_"Why couldn't today just be a normal day..."_

Edward thought as he stood quietly, his back pressed against the side of a large brick building. It was a surprise even to him that he was being attacked in during the day like this, it didn't seem to be the homunculi's style.

_"Damn you Envy...where are you..."_

Taking a deep breath, Edward actually had a minute or so to catch his breath now. Evny must have just been toying with him today. Which was true, as the homonuclus would give a slight grin as he looked down upon his favorite victim. Envy enjoyed watching him get worked up and nervous, standing on the roof of the building as his eyes glared downward intently.

* * *

Gwen yawned, now sort of going in and out of sleep right in the middle of her class. Science just really wasn't her thing today, then again she did had a long night. Staying up to watch TV wasn't the best idea apparently.

_"Just five more minutes...then I can go..."_

She though, now laying her head on her desk as she closed her eyes.

'yawn' _"Five more minutes..."  
_

* * *

Envy would have taken Edward by surprise at this point as the both of them began going back and forth with each other. Now having Edward on the ground as he began to repetatively kick him int he stomache.

"Get up twerp! I'm not finished playing with you yet, you can't just lay there!"

Unfortunately by this point, Edward wasn't exactly sure how much longer he could take this abuse. Laying on his side as his body curled up now beginning to spit up blood.

'hmph' "Disgusting! You lick it off my foot!"

Envy smirked, now dangling his blood covered foot in Edward's face.

"Didn't you hear me? I said clean it!"

Now laughing in his sick twisted way as she glanced down to Edward who now would lie there seemingly motionless.

* * *

Edward would now pick himself up off the floor, oddly enough not feeling much pain at all. Suddenly looking around, he was surrounded by an abiss of white nothingness. His heart suddenly sank, thos golden eyes would widen as he quickly turned his head.

"T-the gate?! W-why am I here?! What's going on?!"

It seemed his injuries where not exactly healed, now wincing as he grabbed his side. Thanks to Envy he had a freshly broken rib, just perfect.

"I don't understand...this doesn't make sense... Did Envy do this?!"

Of course it was probably a bad idea to step towards the huge doorway, but being the only object in that white void he really didn't have that much of a choice. Hid body began to tremble, almost to the point where he could hardly stand and dropped to his knees. Watching as the doors would begin to open slowly, he just sat there and watched in horror as everything began to happen all over again.

"No... No Please No!"

Edward was on the verge of tears as he scrambled to get back up on his feet, turning around as he started to run as quickly as he could. He would not let the gate take him that easilly, he had his brother to care for after all, he would not let himself be taken. Looking back was the worst thing he could have done, now watching as long black arms reached out for him and grabbing at his body.

"No! Let go of me! Stop it!"

Now falling flat on his face as he was being drug backwards now. Panicking, he tried to claw at the ground in resistance but to no avail. Kicking and screaming as tears ran uncontrollably down his face, could this possibly be end?

"Noo! Alphonse! Aaaah!!!"

The closer he got to the dark doorway, the more of a fight he put up which only resulted in more arms to pull him inward.

* * *

"Alphonse!"

Gwen suddenly jumped up out of her desk as the bell rang to signal the end of glass. Only, this wasn't Gwen. Looking around as the other kids in her class stared at her strangely, now gathering their things and leaving school for the weekend.

"Huh? What's going on here...I'm not...dead?"

Gwen looked around the classroom, bright blue eyes in total astonishment. Suddenly, something didn't seem right, now looking at her hands.

"Both hands...both legs...WHAT?! I'm a girl?!"

She sat there on the floor, her face now gone horribly pale. Just then, the techer would approach, he helped her back up to her feet and smiled warmly.

"Miss Gwen, in case you haven't noticed, class is over now. You may leave."

"Oh uh...yea...leave...right."

She looked just past the teacher, catching the name plate on his desk.

"Sorry Mister uh... Mister DeLuca."

"It's quite alright. You look pale, perhaps you should hurry home and rest and I'll see you on monday alright?"

"Yes sir..."

* * *

Edward, still laying on the ground motionless, had this horrible feeling in his gut. By now, Envy was getting bored with him and sat on the ground. His legs folded as he crossed his arms, now staring at Edward.

"Ow...my stomache..."

Blinking as he opened his eyes, he wasn't in class anymore.

"Where am I...?"

"Well if that isn't the question of the century kid. Can we please continue this, I'm getting bored."

Envy would jump back up onto his feet, grinning excitedly as he cracked his knuckles and waited for Edward to get back up to his feet. Edward was more then surprised, turning his head as he looked up to Envy with a totally honest stare.

"Who...are you?"

"Don't play games with me pipsqueak!"

"What?"

This threw Envy off guard a bit, normally Edward's reaction to namecalling was a little more enthusiastic.

"Did I beat you too hard or something, what the hell is the matter with you?"

"My stomache...really hurts..."

Envy blinked, now crouching down as bit to try and get a closer look. Only to fall over backwards as he saw Edward was actually crying as he sat himself up. It seemed Edward didn't even realize his change just yet.

"Why would you beat on me? I don't even know you...what's your problem?"

Edward sniffled, and blinked as he looked down at himself. Suddenly screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell?! I'm a guy?!"

And now, Envy was totally lost. Regaining his composure as he got back up on his feet and looked down at Edward who was going through a moment. But taking by his reaction, Envy came across the reason for this little episode of his.

"You've got be kidding me... This...This is too perfect!"

"Perfect?! What is perfect about this?! I want answers!"

"Answers huh?"

Envy would grin, reaching down as he grabbed Edward's jacket now forcing him up onto his feet as he got right in his face.

"What's your name..."

"Why should I tell you? Who are you?!"

"Tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine..."

"...Gwen."

"Gwen...well let me introduce myself..."

Envy would throw Edward;s body right back down to the ground.

"The names Envy...now tell me, you wouldn't happen to know anything about alchemy at all, would you?"

"What?"

'heh' "No I didn't think so... This will make killing you all that much easier!"

"Killing Me?!"

Edward would quickly get back up onto his feet and start to run as Envy gave chase. Only to jump right over him, landing ahead of where Edward was going causing the both of them to collide. Yes, this would be too easy. Envy grabbed his shoulders in a tight grip, now lifting Edward up off the floor enough so his feet could barely touch.

"Let go of me!"

"Oh, but you didn't say please..."

With that, Envy's grip would only tighten on Edward's arms. And again, hearing that familiar sniffle as Edward started screaming and crying. Yes, this was far too easy for Envy's taste.

"I'm not even going to waste my time now..."

And instead of just dropping the body to the floor, he got one last little kick as Envy turned around and slammed Edward's back into the wall.

"Now you listen here! I don't know how the two of you switched places, but you better figure out a way to fix this mess! Do you understand me?!"

"S-switched p-places?!"

"Do you recall seeing a crazy white light? Or a door for that matter? Well?!"

"N-no. I don't remember. I...I was sleeping!"

Envy didn't need any more information then that, now letting go of Edward's shoulders. His back slid down along the side of the wall as he sat there on the floor, now completey scared for his life. He had no clue to what was going on. Envy would then just start to walk away, he wasn't going to waste his time.

"Wait...please."

This caught Envy's attention though. He would stop, but still kept his back towards him. Now speaking in a rather annoyed tone.

"What kid...?"

"Can you...at least tell me where I am?"

Envy just shook his head, turning slightly as he looked back over his shoulder.

'heh' "If you gotta ask...then you really don't wanna know."

* * *

Oh man...this is probably going to get real confusing. Sorry? Reviews are nice I'd love ya forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**FMA: Alternate Realities**

After school, Gwen would be heading home...or at least in some direction in which she hoped was towards home.

"Gwen! Hey Gwen wait up!"

Blinking, she remembered that was her new name. For now at least. Hopefully. She would turn around and see another girl running up to her with a big happy smile.

"Didn't you hear me? I was calling for you like all the way down the block. Where are you going?"

This was going to be more difficult then she thought. Gwen stood there quietly, not wanting to say anything too stupid. But the silence was enough.

"You alright sis? You look pale, you should come home with me and let mom check you out."

"Sister?"

"Uh...yea? Allison? I'm your sister you idiot."

"Allison...yea, right. Of course you are."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Now that you mention it...no, not really. I think I need to lay down..."

* * *

Edward would slowly but surely manage his way back into town. Looking up as he somehow managed to get himself in front of the Central headquarters. Why he brought himself here, he wasn't too sure. Looking up at the building just before he collapsed on the steps.

"Brother?"

Alphonse had caught sight of his brother walking back only to see him suddenly fall. Apparently something was wrong. He hurried over, kneeling down by his brother's side as he lifted his head up a little.

"Brother?! Are you alright?"

"Brother... Oh man, it's just one more thing right after the other isn't it..."  
"What happened to you?"

"I think I got beat up..."

"But...by who?"

"He said his name was Envy..."

At this point, Edward wouls sit himself up a little, his hand through his hair before looking over at the armored wonder. Of course, not realizing at this time that it was really empty.

"Brother, you really should take it easy. I can get help for you."

"No... Not just yet. I don't even know where I am right now, I think a I need a lot more help then what you can offer."

"That homunculus must have really hit your hard, Brother."

Al would stand up now and picked up his brother. Oddly enough Edward wasn't giving a struggle, usually he didn't like to be carried around.

* * *

"Hey mom! We're home!"

Allison would call out to her mother, who would be busilly working away in the kitchen cooking dinner. Gwen walked in, looking around at everything cautiously. Now setting her backpack on the ground as Allison did and followed her into the kitchen.

"It's good to see you home girl, what took you so long?"

Their was a beautiful young woman with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Just to hear a mother's voice made Gwen forget about everything at that moment.

"Sorry mom, Gwen wasn't feeling well."

"Eek! I'm uh, I'm fine really!"

Gwen would suddenly start to panick, surely a mother would notice something different about her daughter. She would turn around, looking at Gwen oddly at first.

"She does seem pale."

The mother would walk over, placing her hand to Gwen's forhead gently.

"You don't seem to have a fever...maybe a nice shower will help. Then we can eat some dinner and you both can tell me about school."

"M'hm. Alright, I'll do that..."

Gwen smiled, now sort of sliding herself out of the kitchen and hurried up the stairs. Allison would look up at her mother, the two of them looked very similar in appearence.

"I think something is up mom."

"Something? What kind of something dear?"

"Well...this morning she was fine. It wasn't till after school when I saw her, she looked like she does now. not to mention, she said she was going home but...well...she was walking in the wrong direction."

"Oh you know how you're big sister can be, she does silly stuff like that sometimes. Maybe, she was going to meet that new boyfriend of hers?"

* * *

"A shower doesn't sound like a bad idea actually..."

Gwen smiled, accidently finding the bathroom as she went over to the bath and started the water. Suddenly, a thought struck. Light green eyes would slowly peer down at her new female body as a bright red blush covered her face.

"Wait a minute! I can't do this!"

-knock knock-

"WHA?! 'ahem' Um uh...yea?!"

"Are you alright sis? I heard yelling."

"Oh uh, no I'm fine Ally! Just uh, water was too hot!"

'hehe' "Alrighty then. Oh and mom says to make it quick, the rest of us might want to the use the hot water later too y'know."

Gwen just sighed, dropping her head down. Then blinked, as her eyes peered downward.

"Gah! No no no! This is to bizarr!"

The only way to not violate this poor girl's body would to simply keep her eyes shut, that's all. Simple enough. Gwen closed her eyes and began to slip out of her clothes. Pants are easy enough. Tee shirts aren't a problem. Even underwear, though awkwardly small and...frilly? That was easy enough. But that's this? Strappy thing around the torso here. Some kind of mind altering tourture device?!

"C'mon, c'mon...Get. Off. Me!"  
-snap!-  
"Good. Broken, I like that."

Now just dropping that awkward little garment off to the side, she would take a short step forward towards the running shower. Keeping her eyes closed all the while until taking another step forward as her toe slammed into the side of the tub and caused her to fall in.

* * *

Edward would be laying in the medical unit of the Central Headquarters. All the while as All stood by his side like a good and loyal younger brother. Edward would turn his head, looking over at him.

"So...whats the the deal with the armor? You live in that or what?"

"Brother? You can't be serious, are you truely hurt that badly?"

"Actually I don't feel anything right now. I'm fine I guess. Why do you ask?"

"To be asking a question like that, it makes me wonder if Envy didn't do something horrible to you."

"Oh right, Envy. He did tell me something...but it's a little crazy. So I'm just going to lay here till I wake up."

"But...you are awake. We're talking for real, right now."

"Oh no we're not. See, because I'm not really a boy and last time I checked, phones didn't have cords attached to them."

"Brother...you're really starting to scare me. What did Envy tell you?"

"Just something about me having my body switched...but that's silly. I must be dreaming. So I'll just lay here till I wake myself up. Oh hey! Maybe you should punch me till I wake up!"

Notably still, Edward did not seem to realize just what was going on around him. Though Al, he did have some clue however. Taking his brother's words literally, he stepped over and would try to wake him back up. Giving him a sharp jab to his right metal arm.

"Nope. Didn't feel it. Hit me again."

Edward looked up at him, only to see Al shake his head.

"C'mon, hit me again. I didn't feel it."

"Do you know why you didn't feel it...?"

"Um...because I'm asleep?"

"No...it's because of this..."

Al would grab his brothers hand, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal that he truely had no actual arm there.

"Neat. I'm robo cop or something?"

"I knew there was something different about you. But if you're not who you're supposed to be, then who are you?"

"Gwen. And who are you tinman?"

* * *

Only 2 fans? -sigh- Better then nothin. Tanks you guys! -love- 


	3. Chapter 3

**FMA: Alternate Realities**

Needles to say, Gwen had a really awkward time in the shower. Now being changed into some pajamas as she headed back downstairs to meet with the rest of the family for dinner.

"We were about to start without you."

This was Allison talking, watching as Gwen took her seat at the table.

"Sorry."

"Sweetheart, do you feel any better now?"

Gwen blinked, looking over to her mother as she started setting out their plates for them. Getting their dinner together.

"Um...yea actually. I do feel better. Thanks...mom."

It felt strange to say that word. Sitting there quietly as she sorta looked around at everything. It was just like home, but it wasn't home. This wasn't even her life at all. Gwen looked over to Allison, the obvious younger sister which was oddly enough still a couple inches taller. Sigh. Gwen looked over to her mother now, watching every slight moment which brought back some pretty awful memories.

"Eat dear."

Her mother reminded, smiling sweetly as Gwen nodded and did as told.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Edward had really started to freak out at this point. Not even caring that he was still in the medical unit of Central's base.

"You mean I'm some half metal freak of nature?! And you...you're!!"

Reaching up as he ripped Al''s head right off only to see nothing.

"Waaah! You're hallow?!"

"Brother please! You need to calm down or they'll hear you and find out something is wrong!"

Alphonse would now try to get his head back from his brother. Edward was now sitting up in bed, clutching it like a pillow tightly. He was simply horrfied. By now, it was too late to keep Edward quiet as the door swung open.

"Is it really possible for something so small to make so much damn noise?!"

It would be none other then everyone's favorite Colonel. Now looking to Edward in anticipation of his usual -don't-call-me-short- outburst.

"Huh?"

Edward blinked. Alphone would finally snatch his head back from his arms.

"Uh...alright."

"Brother isn't feeling well Colonel, that's all."

"By the sounds of it, he seems to be doing fine."

Edward sat there, looking at the Colonel oddly.

"Roy?"

* * *

"You're boyfriend called while you where in the shower."

Alisson giggled.

"I told him you where naked, and he said he would be right over."

Gwen nearly choked on her food as she had to try and cough it back up before turning blue.

"What?! Boyfriend?!"

"Um...Roy?"

"ROY?!"

"Yea. Y'know the guy you've been dating for like a year now."

"A...year?"

* * *

"What's wrong with him?"

The Colonel stood there, his arms crossed over him as Edward was awkwardly hugging him.

"Uh...like I said, Colonel. He isn't feeling very well."

Alphonse said. Trying to make a good excuse for his brother's strange actions.

* * *

After dinner, Gwen had offered to wash up the dishes. Allison, being the nice younger sister she was, would help her. Gwen twitched, as the both of them stood side by side as she had to tilt her head up a bit to look at her.

"Hey uh...Al."

'heh' "So I'm Al now? Not Ally?"

"Alley. Right. Um...can I ask you something."

"Sure. Somethin wrong?"

Gwen blinked, now paying attention as the hot water started to burn her hand a bit. Also a weird sensation she was unfamiliar with.

"Since when did you get taller then me huh?"

"What?"

"Well, I thought I was the older sister. So why are you taller then me?"

"You're only a year older, and besides I only out grew you back in grade school. I've always been taller then you."

"WHAT?!"

"You just noticed that?"

"I've ALWAYS been short?!"

Allison just looked at her funny, arching a thin brow and started to laugh. Suddenly the two girls would look as the door bell sounded. Now hearing their mother talking to someone.

"Is dad home or something?"

Gwen asked. Then seeing the look on Allison face which stated overwise.

"Why would you even say that...?"

"Huh?"

"You know what happened to mom and dad! So why would you bring it up?!"

Allison threw down the wash cloth as it splashed into the soapy water. Gwen stood there as she watched her younger sister runf off, almost running into someone as she raced up the stairs.

"Did I come at a bad time...?"

That's when it hit. Gwen nearly fell onto the floor once she realized who he was.

"Oh god. Why are you here?!"

"Why am I here? You're mom invited me in."

'heh' "Great."

There was doubt that everyone had a double on either side of the infamous gate. What made things worse was that this double was almost an exact copy. Making things a lot more disgusting as he walked over to her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Uh...what are you um...doing?"

"I don't mind you in your pajams, I think it's cute."

"Gah! Cute?!"

She had to keep in mind that this was not who she was thinking about. It was just a little too hard to get past that by the similar resemblence.

* * *

Sorry again, for taking so long to update. -sigh- Enjoy it. My uh...what...4 readers? Nice. Love ya. 


End file.
